A number of 1-(2-Ar-1-ethenyl)-1H-azoles have been described in
European Pat. No. 60-223; PA1 European Pat. No. 61-798; and PA1 European Pat. No. 8-804; PA1 Q is CH or N; PA1 R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl, aryllower alkyl or halo; and PA1 Ar is aryl;
wherein said compounds are taught to be useful intermediates or antimicrobial agents.
The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom essentially by their unexpected anticonvulsant properties and by the nature of the substituents attached to the 2-Ar-1-ethenyl group since they invariably contain a halo-atom in the 2-position of said ethenyl group.